


Give and Take

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “Valentine's Day” challenge in 2005.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “Valentine's Day” challenge in 2005.

"Well?"

"It's...pink."

"Dumbledore asked me to..."

"Torment me?"

"Has anyone ever told you that pink lighting heightens your complexion?"

"I'm sure no one will be astonished to find the answer to that question a resounding `no'."

"Well, it does," Lupin purred, "though I'm a little biased where you're concerned."

"Deluded more like," Snape snorted.

Lupin hastily handed over a pink box. "It's okay if you haven't got me anything."

"I wasn't planning on giving you anything..."

"Oh..."

"...I was planning on taking something instead." Snape then pulled off Lupin's shirt and began licking his way down Lupin's bare chest.

"..."

"..."

_"Oh!!"_


End file.
